Big Brother: Professor Layton style!
by oatniel
Summary: Re-uploaded after my computer got a virus! Bog Brother is back, and it's more curious than ever! Who goes? YOU decide! Rated T due to possible content in later chapters. :  Your reviews count a LOT for this story!
1. Day 1

**A/N: You're probably wondering why I've put this chapter up again. Well, I apologise, but my computer recieved an ever-so-lovely virus whilst I was writing chapter two. The result? I got forty reviews over the course of two months, when the lines were only meant to be open for a week! I can now reveal, that you would have evicted...DRUM ROLL...Dahlia! As a result, Dahlia will be immune from eviction this week, so any votes for Dahlia to go won't count. **

**A/N 2: Big Brother is currenty showing on Channel 4 in England - Ben or Corin to win! "Eh - I'm lovin' it! It's mint, this, innit?"**

**Yet Another A/N: Who said BB had to end, eh? For those of you not familiar with the format of Big Brother, a load of desperate wannabe's go into this house and are totally cut off from the outside world for ten weeks, and we vote who we evict from the house. It's fun! Anyway - That's what's going on here. I'm hopefully gonna get up a new chapter every couple of days, with some sort of eviction written for a Friday...You choose who to evict! Hope you all like it! So get reading, and don't forget to cast your eviction vote in a review! **

**Wikipedia page for Big Brother... **_.org/wiki/Big_Brother_(TV_series)_** Copy and paste it into the address bar for more info!**

**Big Brother - Professor Layton Style!**

_**Day 1:**_

_Welcome to the Big Brother house. Last night, 15 housemates entered the house - Layton, Anton, Luke, Don Paolo, Sammy, Flora, Katia, Dahlia, Chelmey, Barton, Claire, Granny Riddleton, Simon, Babette and Bruno. Over the next few weeks, these housemates will take part in a series of tasks and will have to make it through several live evictions in order to win the title of PLBB Winner 2010. _

_Day One in the Big Brother house. Most of the housemates are in the living room. Sammy and Katia are in the bedroom, talking about lemons._

Sammy: Now, you see, Katia – They're rather bitter, and that's what gives them their sour kick!

Katia: You do know that doesn't make sense, don't you? Anyway, Lemons taste better in tea!

Sammy: Eww – Tea! That isn't very Rock 'N Roll!

Katia: Does it really matter?

Sammy: Of course! Our whole world should revolve around Rock 'N Roll!

Katia: You keep telling yourself that…

_In the living room, Layton and Chelmey are arguing over who makes the better Detective, whilst Flora prepares lunch. A dish which she calls 'The Reinhold Stew Surprise'…Luke and Simon are watching her cooking – _

Luke: So, what's the surprise?

Simon: One mouthful kills you dead.

Flora: Simon! I don't see you doing any cooking! In fact, I don't see you doing anything at all!

Simon: Eh? What do you mean? I am! I'm stood here insulting you – That's doing something.

Luke: Aww! Leave her alone, Simon. After all, you aren't exactly in any hurry to help out.

Simon: Neither are you.

Luke: Yeah – But I'm a boy. I'd only mess things up.

Simon: I'm a boy, too!

Flora: Simon – You're 25 years old.

Simon: Boys. Men. Is there really any difference?

_Bruno has come to the Diary Room._

Big Brother: Hello, Bruno. How are you enjoying your stay in the Big Brother house?

Bruno: I'm not.

Big Brother: Bruno – Could you possibly elaborate on that?

Bruno: I don't like it here.

Big Brother: What exactly are your reasons for this?

Bruno: I don't feel at home. I can't feel at home. I'm not Bruno in this house…Bruno has a sack. If I don't have a sack, I'm nothing. That sack is my life. Without it, what am I? I'm the old man who runs around a village with a large bag of broken robots over my shoulder. That makes me an exciting old man. Here, I'm just an old man. You see, Big Brother, nobody likes old men! I mean – Look at Chelmey. What is he? 90? 110? That's why he hasn't got any friends! Because all the housemates have an 'ism'.

Big Brother: Bruno – Big Brother doesn't quite understand. What is an 'ism'?

Bruno: An 'ism'? Well, – There's racism, sexism, weightism, pronunciationism –

Big Brother: Do you mean speechism, Bruno?

Bruno: Don't tell me what I mean, Big Brother – I mean pronunciationism. But I believe there's a huge case of ageism in this house. All these kids – They're ageist! Especially that Luke. He's a devil and a half! You know, Big Brother – He stole my blue flat cap the other day!

Big Brother: What flat cap?

Bruno: That one he's always wearing!

Big Brother: Bruno – Isn't that, in fact, Luke's flat cap?

Bruno: I think I know what does and doesn't belong to me! It has a distinctive mark on it!

Big Brother: What distinctive mark?

Bruno: It says 'Dry clean only'.

Big Brother: How is that a distinctive mark?

Bruno: Does it matter? The point is – That Luke is a little plantpot!

Big Brother: Plantpot?

Bruno: Stop questioning me! Thank you for listening to me, Big Brother!

Big Brother: You're welcome, Bruno. Remember – Big Brother is always here for you.

_5.00pm. Flora and Luke are in the kitchen, setting the table for dinner. Don Poalo is making a cake, which he calls 'Don's Fluffy Strawberry Special.' Dahlia and Babette are in the garden, talking about the disadvantages of being rich. Granny Riddleton and Anton are in the Living room, talking about Barton._

Riddleton: I mean – He's a nice lad, but he doesn't seem to know his own opinion. He hasn't really said anything yet, either.

Anton: I don't think he feels comfortable around other people.

Riddleton: Yeah…Years of going along with whatever Chelmey says are taking it's toll.

Anton: I'm puzzled. What exactly is Barton getting from that relationship?

Riddleton: Apart from a decent paypacket?

Anton: Nah – Chelmey doesn't seem like the sort of guy to pay big.

Riddleton: You're probably right…Still, I think he's already tired of this place….

_Barton has come to the Diary Room._

Big Brother: Hello, Barton. How can I help you?

Barton: I'm already tired of this place.

_5:10pm. Most of the housemates are in the kitchen, getting seated for the dinner and dessert that Flora and Don have prepared. Layton is in the bedroom, sulking over the fact that he lost his argument with Chelmey over who makes the best detective. _

Layton: I am the best detective! I am….I….I….*cries*

_Claire has come to the bedroom._

Layton: Claire? I am the best detective, aren't I?

Claire: Err….Of course you are…Well, you aren't strictly a detective…

Layton: *Cries lots and lots* That is the worst thing I have heard in my entire life!

Claire: Of course it is….I'm sorry….

_Back in the kitchen, a surprised Simon is eating his words, and not just his food…_

Simon: Wow, Flora. This is actually really nice!

Flora: Thanks, Simon. I surprised you there, didn't I?

Simon: Definitely…

Flora: *Whispers to Luke* Thanks for giving me a hand with the food, Luke.

Luke: *Whispers to Flora* No problem! Just call me Super Chef!

Flora: Do I have to?

Luke: No.

_In the bedroom, Claire and Layton are still discussing the argument with Chelmey. Katia has come to the Diary Room._

Big Brother: Hello, Katia.

Katia: Hello, Big Brother.

Big Brother: How can I help you?

Katia: I don't need any help, Big Brother. I just wanted to talk.

Big Brother: Is there something on your mind?

Katia: No…I just wanted to talk about all the housemates. I get along with most of them. Particularly, Luke, Flora and Sammy. Of course, I get on with my Grandfather. I'm surprised how I manage to get on with Don and Chelmey. I manage to get on with Layton, Dahlia and Claire. I get on with Granny Riddleton and Bruno, too. It's just Simon, really.

Big Brother: Katia – Why don't you get along with Simon?

Katia: He's weird…He keeps talking to me about random stuff….And when he does, he goes all sweaty and trips over his words and he stutters….

Big Brother: Katia. Has it not occurred to you that Simon might fancy you?

Katia: Simon? And me? No way.

Big Brother: Big Brother has noticed that when you were listing housemates you get on with, you forgot to mention Babette.

Katia: I try not to think about her – She's a bit of a snob.

_Luke and Flora are in the garden, talking about the meal, earlier on._

Luke: I'm glad everybody liked it, and I'm glad everybody thought you made it!

Flora: Why?

Luke: Because you put all that work into it, and I saw how upset you were when it didn't taste good.

Flora: Aww – That's so nice of you!

Luke: No problem!

Flora: Next time you need help with anything, you can just call on me, and you'll get help!

Luke: Thank you!

Flora: No – Thank YOU!

Luke: Well, you're welcome, then! Erm…Is the Professor still sulking?

Flora: Yeah…

_Layton has come to the Diary Room – Crying…_

Big Brother: Hello, Layton – How are you?

Layton: I…I…I….*Cries* It's the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life!

Big Brother: What is?

Layton: *Cries harder* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_12:30pm. Most of the housemates are in the bedroom, asleep. Layton is still in the Diary Room._

Layton: Waaaaa! *Still crying* I….I….I don't think I will EVER recover from this! Ever, I tell you! EVER! I will remember it forever! It will haunt me night and day! Waaaa!

_The lines are now open for eviction – Somebody will leave the house on Sunday – Who leaves is up to YOU! Voting for the eviction closes on Sunday morning at 10:00am in British time. _

**A/N: Yep! You heard Big Brother! Start voting! How? Just tell me in a review who YOU think should leave the PLBB house! Who's you're favourite? Layton, Anton, Luke, Don Paolo, Sammy, Flora, Katia, Chelmey, Barton, Claire, Granny Riddleton, Simon, Babette and Bruno – Who's got to go? See you in the next chapter!**

**DON'T FORGET - VOTES FOR DAHLIA WILL NOT COUNT AND YOU ONLY GET ONE VOTE! IF YOU VOTE FOR DAHLIA, IT WON'T COUNT, BUT YOU CAN'T VOTE AGAIN.**

**BetsyFriday =D**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Because the first chapter was the same as my first attempt, and with Dahlia's votes not counting, I've put this extra chapter up. I think it'll give you more of an idea of who you want to evict. Enjoy!**

**Wow...compared to last chapter, that was one short note!**

**BetsyFriday =D**

**Big Brother: Professor Layton Style!**

**Day 3**

_Day 3 in the Big Brother house. Katia and Flora are in the garden, talking about Chelmey and Layton's arguement, about who is the best detective._

Katia: I think, maybe it is kinda disappointing to work as a detective for such a long time and then find out that some policemen comes in and pretty much knocks you down, but Layton did over-react a bit. He spent three hours sulking in the diary room about it.

Flora: It was a bit pathetic of him.

Katia: I do have to say, though, I think Layton is actually the better detective.

Flora: Yeah - It's fair enough for them to say, "Oh, well Layton isn't really a detective" but Chelmey's a policemen, so he isn't, either.

Katia: Yeah...

_Barton is in the kitchen, making breakfast. Dahlia, Claire, Don and Simon are in the living room, talking about making a washing up rota._

Dahlia: I think that it would bring a lot of order to the house.

Don: I agree. We need everyone to help around here.

Claire: But wouldn't the younger housemates moan about it a bit?

Dahlia: Yeah - Maybe. But otherwise there's just going to be an arguement every night after dinner and we don't really want that, do we?

Don: We could spread it over every fortnight - Week 1: Monday - Dahlia. Tuesday - Layton. Wednesday - Me. Thursday - Claire. Friday - Bruno. Saturday - Chelmey. Sunday - Barton. Then on the next week, everyone else. It would spill over onto three weeks, but we'd just take turns after that.

Simon: Hey - Why me!

Dahlia: Everyone has to chip in, Simon!

Simon: How about, instead of spreading it over three weeks, we do it, like, Luke - Monday, Flora - Tuesday, Luke - Wednesday, Flora - Thursday, and so on.

Don: How on earth is that fair!

Claire: I agree. We can't expect the two of them to do all the work.

Simon: Why not?

Claire: Because everyone should do the work.

Dahlia: I know - Why don't we do it, Monday- Simon. Tuesday- Simon. Wednesday- Simon, and so on.

Claire: Good idea.

Don: Yes! That's settled then, is it?

Simon: *Cries* Aaaaaaah - STOP GANGING UP ON MEEEEEEE! *Sniffs* If anybody needs me, I'll be in the diary room...

Claire: Hi-five! *Hi-fives them*

_Barton is in the Diary Room, talking about cereal._

Barton: You know, we seem to spend a lot of time thinking about dinner and lunch, and people forget to have breakfast, and it's very annoying, because while they don't eat it, I do. Katia does. Luke and Flora do. Sammy does. But because we aren't really the leading force in the house, they make up the shopping list and don't get cereal. Like, yesterday, when we were making up the shopping list, Katia and Luke were talking to eachother outside, and we were writing what we need, and Luke came in and said "Don't forget to buy some cereal, or some Weetabix or something." and Simon nodded, then turned to Chelmey and said "We don't need cereal. Nobody eats it." and it's alright for them to say that, but Katia's vegetarian, and she can't just say "Oh, if we don't get cereal, we can just have a fry-up." because if you plonk sausages in front of her, she throws up. D'you know what I mean? It's inconsiderate, and it's really not alright, because they aren't thinking about us.

Big Brother: Do you think that the housemates could think more about others, Barton?

Barton: Well, I think a lot of them are very nice people, but it's just thinking about others that let's them down. Dahlia, particularly, is a really nice woman. She's sweet and pretty. Sometimes she's very bossy, but I do think that she's used to living the high life, so that could be the reason for that, but she definitley doesn't go about her days without thinking about herself or what she wants, and it's really dissappointing from her.

Big Brother: Who do you think doesn't care about others at all?

Barton: Simon. An ungrateful, self-centred, obnoxious, little brat. He loves himself unlike anything else in the whole world!

Big Brother: If it was down to you only, would you like him out of the house?

Barton: Without a doubt.

Simon: *knocks on door* Barton, are you gonna get out of there anytime soon! I need to sulk.

Barton: Aah - The prince awaits.

Big Brother: Goodbye, Barton. And remember, Big Brother is always here for you

_Simon has come to the Diary Room. _

Big Brother: Hello, Simon. How are you?

Simon: I am completely and utterly fuming.

Big Brother: May Big Brother ask why you are feeling like this?

Simon: Well, I was talking to Dahlia, Claire and Don in the living room, and we were saying how we need a rota for the washing up, and I suggested that we get those little brats to do it, but the three of them reacted like I was mand or selfish or something. Well, I'm sorry! I just think they need to pull their weight a bit more.

Big Brother: Do you think that you're upfront attitude makes you unpopular?

Simon: No. Everyone likes a leader, and I'm a leader!

Big Brother: Don't you think some people find you bossy?

Simon: Don't you think some people find **you **bossy? Always telling us what to do? Eh?

_4:14pm. Anton is making lunch. Chicken Ceaser salad. Katia is also in the kitchen, making Veggie burgers and salad for herself. Flora and Sammy are in the bedroom, playing one-on-one hide and seek. Luke is in the pool. Layton and Chelmey are in the living room, talking about their arguement yesterday._

Chelmey: Layton - Listen!

Layton: No, Chelmey - You listen! You were wrong to pass any sort of judgement on me! I am a good detective! You had me sulking in the Diary Room for three hours!

Chelmey: And you think that says what about you? That you're brave? That you're tough?

Layton: No - That my job means an awful lot to me!

Chelmey: That's what I've been saying to you - It isn't your job!

Layton: Oh, details, details - Do they really matter!

Chelmey: Yes! We're argueing over who is the best DETECTIVE!

_8:24pm. The housemates have just eaten dinner. Layton and Chelmey have been argueing for four hours and ten minutes. _

Layton: You are just unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE!

Chelmey: You won't take no for an answer!

Layton: Get out of my face! I can't stand you!

Chelmey: Gladly! I'll get right out of your face right now!

_Sammy has come to the Diary Room. _

Big Brother: Hello, Sammy.

Sammy: A'right?

Big Brother: Is there something on your mind?

Sammy: Yes, actually.

Big Brother: What is it?

Sammy: Well...I look at all the clips of what happened on the train and in Folsense and that...I seem to be portrayed as American. I'm just...I have a funny accent. Plus, an American accent is way cooler...In fact, I'm from a small town near Manchester...Blackpool...

Big Brother: Isn't that where BetsyFriday is from?

Sammy: Yes - I think so.

BetsyFriday: It's amazing!

Sammy: How the hell did you get here?

BetsyFriday: By teleport.

Sammy: Can you teleport yourself out again?

BetsyFriday: Yes - As soon as I have told the readers about the Blackpool Iluminations, which start at the beginning of Septe-

Sammy: Get out! I'm tryna have a conversation with Big Brother, here!

BetsyFriday: Oh, Sammy - Dear, dear Sammy...I see everything that goes on in this house!

Sammy: What?

BetsyFriday:...And with that, I bid you goodbye...Goodbye...Goodbye...

Sammy: Err - That was certainly weird...

_Flora, Luke and Katia have come to the Diary Room._

Luke: Sammy - Can you open the door please?

Katia: We want to get in there!

Sammy: Okay. *Opens door*

Flora: Thanks!

Big Brother: Hello, housemates.

All: Hello, Big Brother.

Sammy: What brings the three of you here?

Flora: Chelmey and the Professor's ridiculous arguement...

Luke: It's been going on for four and a half hours!

Katia: It's totally pointless! He's an Inspector, and he's a Professor! Neither of them are Detectives, anyway!

Sammy: It really is ridiculous!

Big Brother: Housemates, does it bother the four of you that you are the youngest in the house, and therefore, maybe not considered important?

Flora: Oh, yes.

Katia: Yeah - Flora, you just want to get on with it, don't you?

Flora: Yes - Of course I want to be noticed, but I don't want to be involved in a load of Drama, like pathetic arguements that are just going to bore people. There's ways of getting acknowledged that don't involve being irritating.

Luke: Yeah - Like being handsome.

Flora: Or smart.

Katia: Or kind.

Sammy: Or totally peddle-to-the-metal!

All: Yeah!

Flora: Or maybe...Maybe we need to show those housemates what we can do...

Sammy: I feel a stitch-up coming on...!

Luke: Let's get those idiots out there something to come to the Diary Room about!

Katia: BWAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

_1:21am. Most of the housemates are asleep in the bedroom. Layton and Chelmey are in the living room, argueing over argueing over argueing who is the best detective._

**So, there's the extra one to give you a little bit of help in choosing who to vote out! There's still time to get your votes in - Lines close at 10:00am on Sunday 1st August in British time. Don't forget - Dahlia is immune from eviction, so your votes for her don't count. They'll count next week, but not this week. **

**Whilst I'd like you to vote, I'd also like your feedback on my story. Check out my poll over what you think Sammy, Katia, Luke and Flora are going to do to get their own back on the housemates - It's on my profile, and will close at the same time as voting this week.**

**Oh - And as I was saying in the Diary Room, Blackpool Illuminations start at the end of this Summer, so, if you live in the UK, or even if you don't, you should check it out! Me and Sammy will make sure we're there! :) Take a look **


	3. Day 7  Eviction Time!

**A/N: Okay - It's eviction time!**

**Big Brother: Professor Layton Style!**

Jeremy Kyle: Hello, and welcome to Big Brother! I'm Jeremy Kyle, _(Yes, it's a funny choice, but it only seemed fair after I had to delete 'Talk Rubbish with Jeremy Kyle' - BetsyFriday =D) _It's eviction time! But first - Let's see what went on in the house, today!

_**-o-**_

_Day 7 in the Big Brother house. 9:24am. Most of the housemates are in the living room. Barton and Katia are in the kitchen, talking about Chlemey._

Katia: Don't you think he takes the rip out of you a bit?

Barton: What do you mean?

Katia: He takes advantage of you, and he doesn't thank you for it.

Barton: Nah - He cares about what I do. I'm sure he's grateful.

Katia: I'm not so sure...

_Luke and Flora are in the bedroom, playing 'Would You Rather...?'_

Flora: Okay - My turn. Would you rather...umm...Eat a KitKat that had been unwrapped and thrown on the floor or...kiss Katia.

Luke: I'd eat the KitKat.

Flora: Really!

Luke: No - I'd kiss Katia.

_Sammy has come to the diary room._

Big Brother: Hello, Sammy.

Sammy: Hello, Big Brother.

Big Brother: Is there something on your mind?

Sammy: I am in here, because I'm worried about tonight.

Big Brother: Why are you worried?

Sammy: I really don't want to be the first person to get evicted, but I have a feeling I will be, because I know that some people try and stay out of the eye of the cameras and just do nothing interesting so people won't think about them and forget to vote them out, but whilst I haven't been stirring things up, I probably have been noticed, so people might just vote for me because I'm one of the only people they know.

Big Brother: If it was up to you, who would you like to see leave tonight?

Sammy: That Layton dude. He's very...petty. He can't take any sort of criticism or arguement, and he's bringing the whole fun of being in the house down.

_Babbette and Anton are in the garden. Bruno and Granny Riddleton are in the kitchen. Katia, Luke, Flora and Sammy are nowhere to be seen. Layton and Dahlia are in the bathroom, talking about Luke, Flora, Katia and Sammy._

Layton: I think that they are definitley trying to stick together and form a sort of group against us.

Dahlia: What do you mean?

Layton: It's just...They're very closed off from everyone else. I think, aside from Katia with her grandfather, they don't want to interact with the other housemates.

Dahlia: Where are they, anyway?

_10:57am. Most of the housemates are in the garden. Luke and Sammy are sneaking around the kitchen, each holding a bottle of whiskey._

Sammy: Right - What are we doing? Do we put it in the actual teapot or in every cup?

Luke: I dunno - Ever been drunk?

Sammy: Yes - I drank too much ginger beer last Christmas - I was totally off my head!

Luke: Sammy - Ginger beer is non-alcoholic!

Sammy: You wouldn't have been saying that if you were there!

Luke: Right - You empty the whole of your bottle in the teapot, and I'll split mine between the cups.

_Flora and Katia are in the toilet, with a hammer and nails. _

_12:39pm. Luke and Sammy are in the garden, handing out tea, to each of the housemates, apart from themselves, Flora and Katia._

Claire: Well, this is very nice of you.

Luke: Just trying to be helpful!

_2 hours later. Most of the housemates are in the living room, drunk up to their eyeballs. Dahlia is in the toilet, trying to pry open the toilet seat lid, with a crowbar. Luke, Flora, Katia and Sammy are in the diary room, hi-fiving._

Big Brother: So, do you think that your prank has been a success?

Katia: So far? Yes...

Luke: ...But it's not over yet!

Sammy: And, without a doubt, the worst is definitley yet to come!

Flora: It's gonna be brilliant!

_**-o-**_

Jeremy Kyle: So - That's a brief idea of what's been happening with the housemates today, but one of the housemates won't be there tomorrow. Whose time is up? I am now going to talk to the house...Big Brother housemates - This is Jeremy Kyle. You are live on - please do not swear!

(Housemates start to curse Jeremy.)

Jeremy Kyle: Oi! I said 'NO SWEARING'! The votes have been counted and verified and I can now reveal that the first housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house is...Babbette!

Babbette: ******** you, Jeremy!

Jeremy Kyle: NO SWEARING! Say your goodbyes, Babbette or I'm coming to get you!

Babbette: Fine! Bye everyone!

Jeremy Kyle: So - Babbette's out. I'll be interveiwing her in the bonus chapter, coming up very shortly. Thank you for reading!

**Thanks for voting for the eviction, and thank you for voting for the pranks. Babbette recieved 50% of the eviction vote, with Claire and Layton also recieving 25% of the vote each. 75% of the prank vote went to the alcohol vote, but the worst IS yet to come! (Other prank ideas courtesy of girly.34, who emailed me with her sent me a message with her prank ideas. I won't spoilt it for you, so stay tuned to the PLBB world!)**

**Read the interview with Babbette now - Next chapteeeeeer!**


	4. Bonus  Eviction Interview!

**First Eviction: Interview With Babbette!**

Jeremy Kyle: So, Babbette's out - You should know! You voted for her! And I'm about to find out what she thinks of her fellow housemates - It's Babbette, everybody!

_The audience cheers and boos as Babbette enters to 'Too Cool' from Camp Rock. _

Jeremy Kyle: Hello, Babbette - Take a seat. How are you?

Babbette: I'm fine.

Jeremy Kyle: Now, you've only been out of the house for 17 minutes, so has it sunk in yet that you're out?

Babbette: Well, I was only in the house for a week, so I don't think it really sunk in that I was there in the first place.

Jeremy Kyle: Well, while you were there, you didn't really do much, did you?

Babbette: I thought I was quite an interesting housemate!

Jeremy Kyle: No, you have the charisma of a frying pan.

Babbette: Cheeky *****, I should ******** slap you!

Jeremy Kyle: STOP SWEARING! Now - What was your opinion on all the housemates?

Babbette: I got along quite well with the older housemates, and I think I got on with Dahlia, too.

Jeremy Kyle: Who didn't you like or, who do you think didn't really like you?

Babbette: I didn't get on well with Katia, and I think those feelings were mutual.

Jeremy Kyle: Well, we haven't got much time, because BetsyFriday has to go to see her Nan and Grandad, and I've got a nightclub to go to, but final thoughts for you - Who do you want to be next to leave?

Babbette: Katia.

Jeremy Kyle: And who do you want to win?

Babbette: Anton.

Jeremy Kyle: Thank you. Well, stay tuned into the BB world. See you next week, everyone!

**Well - It's all over for Babbette. The next chapter will hopefully be up on Wednesday, but we'll have to see. Keep reading! Thank youuuu! :) :) :)**

**BetsyFriday =D**


End file.
